


Bullies and bunnys and birthdays. Oh my!

by CaptainLokii



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS being good parents, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuka is a baby, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: It's Hyuka's birthday today and he's so excited to celebrate it! but with someone determined to derail his excitement what is he going to do when his happiness is dashed?
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 22





	Bullies and bunnys and birthdays. Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> usual rules of Wifey no reading. 
> 
> this is purely for fun but i hope you enjoy

Ages swapped a little and debut times swapped a little. The rest of txt are 19 or older and Hyuka is the only u[nderage one. 

He went to bed that night practically vibrating with excitement. Beomgyu had already gotten annoyed at his fidgeting twice and told him to chill out and thrown a pillow at him and shoved him hard as he walked past but nothing was gonna burst his excitement bubble today. Tomorrow was his 16th birthday and he couldn't wait. It was probably the first time since moving into the dorms that he went to bed when he was told without whining that he was old enough to stay up later now. He'd brushed his teeth as quick as possible and tripped over his own feet as he rushed into his pyjamas and dived under the covers pulling his plushies tight to his chest. He couldn't wait to see what the others had planned.

They'd been so secretive about it that all his sneaking around trying to find clues and where they'd hidden his presents had proved fruitless so he knew they must've planned something good. He squeezed his eyes shut and begged his brain to let him sleep so tomorrow would come earlier. His brain gave him his birthday wish and he was asleep in minutes. 

He woke up at the alarm they'd set for six as they had rehearsals for an awards show with BTS that day which was an even cooler thing to do on his birthday as he loved getting to see the older boys he admired so much. He particularly liked hanging out with Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok cos they made him laugh all the time. 

He didn't even bother getting changed or going to the bathroom before he ran so fast into the living room that he skidded across the floor and almost tripped. He clutched his bunny plushie close to his chest which was bursting with excitement at what his friends had prepared. Yeonjun was sat at the counter still barely awake shovelling cereal into his mouth. He didn't look up from his food. Beomgyu was doing his hair in the mirror by the front door and he could hear Soobin singing in the shower. Taehyun was nowhere to be found probably still getting changed he figured. None of them acknowledged him till Soobin wondered out of the shower now in loose fitting work out clothes ready for the day ahead. “Hyuka we've got to leave in ten minutes why aren't you ready to go?” Soobin asked looking rather annoyed at him for some reason. “But...?” he said pouting a little at his leader “Quick get changed now you'll have to eat breakfast on the way and don't complain if you feel sick later because of it.” he let his arms drop to his side his plushie hanging by its ears as he turned back down the corridor and went to go get ready. 

He sat on his bed putting his socks on. It had to be a prank? They were planning something to surprise him later surely? Of course they were! He thought to himself. They were his hyungs and they loved him and they were just trying to tease him before the big surprise later. There's probably a cake and balloons waiting at Big Hit for him when they get there and they'll all yell surprise and sing him happy birthday. He felt the bubbling of excitement in his chest again. 

But there wasn't a surprise waiting for him at the rehearsal rooms either. They got into the studio and their staff immediately had them dancing before there was even time to greet them. They had about six hours of dance and vocal practice before they had to go to costume and make up to get ready for the awards show. He hoped he hadn't grown to much again since the fitting a month ago their stylists were beginning to get fed up with letting down the hems of his clothes for him.

Practice had gone well he'd only messed up a few times and Yeonjun had helped him get it right whilst Soobin encouraged him to keep trying. Taehyun had giggled at him which set him off laughing to so Soobin and Yeonjun cracked up at his laugh. He liked seeing his brothers laugh. He wasn't quite sure why Beomgyu was glaring at him though and on their next run through kept accidentality stamping on his feet with a little to much force than he thought was necessary. He shrugged and figured it must all be part of their plan to surprise him later. Maybe they were doing something in the dressing room at the awards show? Or afterwards when they went home. The fact they were being so sneaky meant it had to be really good and Yeonjun kept sneaking to the other side of the room to check is phone so clearly they were plotting something. He had to resist jumping up and down with excitement lest they clock that he knew what was going to happen. He was so excited and couldn't wait to find out what presents they had for him. 

They were rushed out the door into the waiting car as soon as their last bit of make-up was finished they were running slightly behind as once again his trouser hem did have to be let down. Beomgyu was glaring at him again as a staff member listed off their schedule and where they had to be and when. She pointedly told him that he had to leave at nine or there would be trouble. He pouted and nodded pulling his suit jacket tighter around him. He didn't like wearing the suit it was cold and he'd only managed to sneak a small plushie into the pocket which Soobin totally didn't see him do nor did he pet him on the head and smile at him as they walked to the car. As they were getting into the car Beomgyu pinched his arm hard on the soft underside of his biceps “Move I want to get in next” he said pushing him out the way. He pouted rubbing his sore arm and got in after him choosing the seat next to Yeonjun so he was furthest away from Beomgyu. 

They got rushed into the studio the show was being held in and bundled into a dressing room. They weren't going to go in to the main seating area till after they performed but at least that meant they got to see BTS perform as they were headlining. He'd heard them rehearsing a new song just for his performance and he couldn't wait to see the new dance and try and learn it himself (with Yeonjuns help) tomorrow. 

Waiting around during shows was a boring affair. You often couldn't get a signal being so far into a building and the Wi-Fi was always locked so they could either talk or nap and everyone but him seemed to be napping but he wasn't tired he was excited. It was his birthday he was allowed to be excited. 

After about thirty minutes of waiting there was a knock at the door and all seven members of BTS came charging in. Yoongi and Hoseok made a B line straight for him and jumped into the seat on either side of him.

“How is my favourite child then?” Hoseok asked tickling him on the rips making him seize up with giggles. “Hyung! Stop!” he screeched flailing till he was laying across both his and Yoongi's laps which only lead to them double teaming with the tickle attack. “Nooooooo” he wailed kicking out to try and free himself from his hyungs grasp. Eventually they relented and let him sit up somewhat tho Yoongi made sure he was leaning down enough he could still pet his head. He liked this side of Yoongi better than the one he showed on stage. Yoongi wasn't gruff or mean like he tried to make army believe (not that they did believe him) but rather he was kind and sweet and loved his brothers and affection both giving and receiving. Hoseok on the other hand had no qualms about showing his love and would hug anyone and anything as long as they let him. 

“But really tho. How are you little Kai? I swear you get taller every time I see you” Yoongi said “Or its because you get shorter every time you see him” which earned Hoseok a bunch to the arm. “I'm okay just looking forward to tonight. We worked really hard and I know laters going to be really cool” he clapped shamelessly and both boys looked down at him with affection. “And what's happening later?” Yoongi asked but Hyuka shushed him so the others didn't see “ah so its a secret is it. I see. You can't even tell your own fathers. I am offended” Hyuka wondered if the hyungs were in on it to. 

“Who are you calling his Fathers?” Jimin yelled from where he'd been chatting to Soobin. “me and Tae claimed dibs on him ages ago” “We took him from your care for being a bad influence. We can't have you corrupted his innocent mind with your wicked ways Jimin” Hoseok teased earning a pillow thrown full pelt at his face but even then Jimin and Tae came and joined them over at the sofa and they chatted for ages whilst they waited for their call. 

Hyuka found himself dozing off with Yoongi gently brushing his hair when the staff member came in to tell the they'd be on in five minutes and to make their way to the stage. They all quickly jumped to their feet the nerves finally setting in and thanked the older band for coming to see them. The BTS boys all wished them good luck for their performance and promised to see them later as they were seated behind them after their own performance. Hyuka hoped that they got to sit down with them before the clock struck nine or he probably wouldn't get to talk to his hyungs again for a while with both their busy schedules.

The performance went off without a hitch and they were all buzzing when they got off stage clapping each other on the back and telling each other how good they did. He jump hugged both Soobin and Yeonjun who squeezed him tightly but Beomgyu was still glaring at him and refused to hug him. Was this his way of keeping the secret? He never was a very good liar so maybe he was pretending to be mad to hide it. He was so excited to get backstage later and find out what cake they'd gotten. He hoped it had rainbow sprinkles on it and maybe some dolly mixture to. 

Staff ushered them out into the main hall to take their seats just in time to see BTS come on stage. They all sat in awe at seeing the older boys perform their new song. The dancing and singing were flawless as they all moved perfectly in sync with each other that it almost looked like it wasn't real. He hoped he could be half as good as them one day. Maybe after he got out of this gangly phase he'd be able to move like Hoseok or Jimin. The whole audience had gone wild and even has the boys moved to sit in their seats right behind him the flashing from cameras was blinding and yet each and everyone of them still seemed surprised by the reaction. Did they not realise how cool they were? 

The show paused for an advert break and a staff member approached their group “Heuning Kai you need to leave the show for the watershed there is a room for all children backstage with snacks and drinks and a screen to watch the remainder of the show”. Damn it, he thought. How had time gone so fast? All the awards were just about to be announced and now he had to go sit in the kids room probably by himself again. He waved goodbye to his brothers and BTS and sullenly followed the staff member to the rather plush green room with big sweeping green sofas and a massive cinema like TV on the wall with bowls of sweets on the table and every kind of fizzy pop imaginable. He helped himself to a handful (or three) of sweets and sat on the sofa waiting to see if he could catch site of his brothers on screen. He knew there was a good chance given who was sat behind them and as soon as Soobin's face flashed up on screen he waved vigorously at the camera before realising the boy couldn't ACTUALLY see him through the screen. He couldn't wait for the show to finish so his surprise party could happen. 

He eventually fell asleep on the sofa curled up against the cold of the AC above him until his phone started ringing. “Hyung?” he asked seeing Yeonjuns number flash up. “Hey Hyuka you okay in the green room?” he asked “The show just finished” he looked up at the screen to see the credits were rolling now and people had already filtered out of the auditorium. That must mean Yeonjun was calling him away for his party. God he was so excited. “Yeah it's kinda cold in here but theirs sweets and the TV is massive. Come see” “yeaaah, um about that. We were wondering if you'd mind if we went out tonight? A few of the other groups are going to this new club and asked if we wanted to tag along. You can make your own way home can't you?” What? A club? It was a joke right? They were just having him on so he'd be even more surprised when they jumped out with the cake and balloons. They wouldn't have forgotten it was his birthday right? “We won't be back to late we promise but make sure you get yourself to bed when you get in. I'm sure some staff will arrange for you to get home as we'll be taking the car to the club. If not ask another group im sure they won't mind.” They really were going to a club and leaving him alone. They'd forgotten his birthday. “But....but It's My....” “Thanks Hyuka you're the best we love you and will see you in the morning” Yeonjun interrupted and the line went dead. He starred at his phone for at his phone for a few moments looking at the now dark screen. His Hyungs...his brothers...his best friends...had forgotten it was his birthday. There wasn't a cake. There wasn't any surprise party. There wasn't balloons or presents or streamers or songs. How could they have forgotten it was even marked on the calendar on the fridge in big pink sparkly gel pen. He'd never forgotten any of theirs. Every birthday he'd ask one of the older members or a staff member to take him to what ever place sold their favourite things and he'd save up all his allowance (he still had to have a stupid trust fund cos he wasn't nineteen yet) to get them the best present he could think of. How could they forget? Did they not love him? His lip began to wobble as he desperately wished he had his teddy or bunny plushie with him. He needed something to cuddle really badly. 

He left the room trying to find some of their staff if they were still there but he couldn't see anyone he knew nor could he find any other idols he knew either they all suddenly seemed so much older and scary to him and he didn't want to approach. All the noise and the hustle and bustle of the people packing away the show made his head hurt and his belly flip over. He staggered through the crowd not making eye contact with anyone and keeping his arms tightly wrapped around himself. He vaguely heard someone yell his name across the hall but he couldn't stop. He needed to leave he needed to go. He stumbled down another corridor as his vision started to look like black was invading around the edges of his eyes and his chest was starting to hurt. He just wanted his bunny. 

He grabs the nearest door handle and stumbles in and hopes its empty. It looks like a changing room of some kind but it doesn't look like its been used in a while. As there's not furniture in there and only one light bulb is working. He doesn't care. He just wants his head to stop doing what ever its doing. He flips the light off and climbs under the desk and pulls his knees up to his chest and finally lets the floodgates open. How could his friends forget him like that? Didn't they love him? Had he done something wrong to make them hate him? Was that why Beomgyu was mad at him? Was he such a terrible person that his best friends didn't even bother wishing him a happy birthday. Now that he thought about it his parents hadn't called him either. They always called him on his birthday from the respective countries but they both knew what time zone he was in they knew his birthday would end in minutes and not a peep from either. Was he that unlovable? 

He did his best he tried to be nice to everyone and to tell them how much he cared about them and compliment them as much as possible so they knew how special they were. He tried to be helpful around the dorm even if he wasn't very good at it but he always thought they were endeared by his inability to do most things. But apparently they all had hated him all this time. 

He buried his head into his knees and sobbed silently in the dark of the room. He wanted to go home but he didn't want to see the others when they came home later. Maybe he could go home quick and pack his things and get out of there before they came home. But then where would he go? He didn't have many friends outside the band and he had no family in Korea since his sister moved back in with their dad and none of them apparently want anything to do with him. He didn't know if he'd cope living on the street it was cold and dark and scary out there. Could he go to big hit and hide out in an office somewhere until they kicked him out the band? Would their manager let him join another group so he'd have somewhere to live or was he not lovable enough for that. He really wanted his bunny. 

“Huening Kai?” a voice said from the door a thing beam of light shining through the crack “are you in here?” It was Yoongi. He tried to be silent and hide further under the desk but he couldn't hide his sniffles. The light flipped on and the older boys eyes went wide when he saw him. “Little Kai what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?” he flipped out his phone and rang a number “Hoseok grab Jimin and Tae and come to the back corridor now. Last room on the left. NOW Hobi” Yoongi knelt down beside him and put one arm round his back and another under his knees and tried to pull him out from under the desk but he refused to budge pushing himself against the wall and crying harder into his knees. He didn't deserve their kindness he didn't deserve anyone's affection. No one really cared about him. “Little Kai come on now tell your Yoongi-hyung what's wrong and I can try to make it better” Yoongi had settled for rubbing circles on his back when he realised he couldn't budge him alone. He heard footsteps running down the corridor and then three more out of breath boys charged into the room and froze when they saw him and Yoongi on the floor. “What happened?” Hoseok demanded getting down beside his band mate. “Has someone hurt him?” “I don't know he wont talk to me” he felt someone get under the desk with him and put their hands on his knees. “Kai sweety. Can you look at me? Let me see you're not hurt?” It was Jimin and that meant Tae was probably behind him. Why were they being so nice to him? They were popular and loved each other whilst he managed to make his band mates hate him in less than two years. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” he said he could hear his own voice cracking as he cried into his knees still. “Why wouldn't we be nice to you? You're our baby Kai remember. We love you” they were lying. “No you don't no one loves me everyone forgot about me” “What do you mean little Kai” Hoseok asked “who forgot about you? Did your band leave you here? Your staff to?” so they did know. They knew he was so un important to his bandmates that they would abandon him on his birthday. “If you need a ride home we can take you. We don't live to far away from you anyway. There's no need to cry Hyuka” Yoongi said giving his back a harder rub. It didn't help. That's not why he didn't have a ride home. He wasn't welcome in his own home. “I want my bunny” he sobbed “Your bunny? Where is it? Is it in the green room we can go get it for you” Taehyung said “It's at home but I can't go back there” “Why can't you go back there Kai? You live there” “You need to tell us what happened Huening Kai or we can't help you” 

He let out a big hiccuping sob and finally looked up at the older boys. “They forgot it was my birthday. They went out partying instead. Even my own parents forgot. No one cared enough to remember. I didn't even get a balloon” he cried even harder burying his head back into his knees, his trousers now soaked with tears. “They did WHAT?” Yoongi yelled his hand stilling on his back “How could they do that?” “That's so cruel” Taehyung and Jimin echoed. “I'm sorry Kai we didn't know it was your birthday today or we would have celebrated with you. Come on lets get you up and well take you back to the offices and get this all sorted it out. I promise you this will all be sorted by tomorrow and we'll make sure its made up to you about your birthday.” Hoseok said helping Yoongi pull him out from under the desk and to his feet. They both wrapped their arms around him and guided him out to the car where the rest of BTS were waiting. He assumed Yoongi must've given them one of his death glares as neither Jin nor Namjoon made any comment about why he was crying in the back of their car. “Kai can I borrow your phone for a moment?” Yoongi asked and he nodded moving so Yoongi could take it from his pocket. He leaned into Jimin's chest who was beside him and let the older boy hold him whilst they drove back to Big Hit. He heard the dial tone of his phone go and someone pick up. “Hyuka? Ugh what now we're trying to have fun” it was Beomgyu why was Yoongi calling him? “It's not Hyuka its Yoongi and if each and every one of you doesn't get your asses to Big Hit in the next ten minutes I will hunt you down and you do not want to find out what happens next”. He heard the call get ended and the phone put back in his pocket “we'll sort this little one don't you worry” 

The drive back to Big Hit took about an hour and he couldn't stop himself crying any on the way back. Namjoon had managed to produce some napkins on the way for him to wipe his nose with after he'd demanded to know what was going on after Yoongi had threatened Beomgyu. It was safe to say Namjoon and Jin were also furious but he couldn't understand why. It wasn't there fault he wasn't loved. “Come on Kai lets go see if Bang is still lurking in his office. I think we need to have a word with him about what's been going on” So they were taking him to get fired. He thought he'd at least get a few days. Would he even be allowed to go back to the dorms to get his bunny? 

They got a lift up to their managers office and Yoongi didn't even bother knocking and just walked in. “Hyung we need to talk. Now” he said upon entering and Hyuka half expected the man to yell about the intrusion but instead he looked straight at him and gestured for him to take a seat whilst the rest of BTS crowded around him. “What happened to him” he asked. “He's being bullied by his so called band mates. Do you know they completely forgot it was his birthday today? Not a card or well wish or nothing? Instead they abandoned him at the awards show to go clubbing and left him crying in a empty dressing room” Yoongi sounded really angry but why was he defending him and not his band mates? “is this true HueningKai?” their boss asked and he nodded “has there been any other instances of bullying from them?” he paused to think for a moment he couldn't think of anything they'd always seemed so nice to him till now. But then again Beomgyu could be quite mean sometimes but he always took it as brotherly play fighting. “Beomgyu likes to pinch me sometimes and he steals my plushies and hides or ruins them” he rubs at his eyes trying to make the tears stop. Their boss nods “and where are they now?” “If they know what's good for them they'll be waiting outside the office right now” Yoongi said signalling to Hobi to bring them in. He lead in the four boys all looking rather inebriated and Hyuka cowered into his seat as BTS formed a protective wall around him. Soobin, Yeonjun and Taehyun were looking at him with confusion but Beomgyu was looking annoyed again. “Ugh what have you done now Hyuka? Why are you such a child. Did one of your precious toys get broken again so you've come running to the manager? Pathetic” he'd never heard Beomgyu talk to him like that before. He flinched away and hid further behind the wall of BTS around him. Was it the drink finally letting him talk freely. Did he hate him that much. Soobin and Yeonjun looked red in the face with rage at Beomgyu's words and Taehyun was looked shocked. “ENOUGH” Bang yelled “You will NOT talk to your bandmate like that or any other human being. How dare you disrespect another person like that. The behaviour from every single one of you has been appalling and you should all be ashamed. Did none of you stop for a second to think what your actions might do to your bandmate? Your underage bandmate who you abandoned at a location he did not know and took his transport and staff away?” the man was red with rage “Do you even know what today is?” Yoongi interjected looking each boy in the eye. Beomgyu rolled his eyes and he saw Hoseok have to restrain him from lashing out “it's his fucking birthday you pieces of shit and none of you even bothered to remember. Has he ever forgotten one of yours? No? I didn't fucking think so.” Soobin stepped forward and bowed a little at the rest of the room “I apologise Hyungs for our actions. I had no idea it was his birthday or I would've got him presents and a cake and we'd've done something to celebrate. Our birthdays are usually marked on our calendar on the fridge but its blank for today.” he explained “I'm sorry Kai. As your leader I've let you down” he stepped back into line. Their boss looked over at him now as if waiting for a response “I did” he hiccuped “I did put it on the calendar..I made it glittery and everything and put a smiley face sticker on it. We put ours all on together when we got it at new year.” Bang looked back at his bandmates. Yeonjun looked like he was searching his drink addled brain for a memory “I remember. I remember you putting it in the calendar You got most of the glitter on your face and hands so you blew some of it at me...but...how is it not in the calendar any more?” he looked confused up at Soobin beside him who looked equally confused himself. “Someone must've wiped it clean but why? What good would it do to upset Hyuka? He's just a kid?” “He's NOT a kid tho” Beomgyu snapped “He's 16 now and he acts like he's five its infuriating. You all let him get away with it with his screaming and laughing and whining if he doesn't get his own way. He's filled the whole damn dorm with his stupid little toys and you all just keep buying him more. And you two” he pointed at Soobin and Yeonjun “You two let him get away with it worse than Taehyun does. You let him sleep in your beds at night cos he claims he doesn't like sleeping alone or if the pathetic lump actually does stay in his bed you go running to him when he has a nightmare. Who at his age has that many nightmares? Who at his age has that many toys? Why can't he just be normal” Beomgyu's whole face was red with rage and he thought it almost looked like steam was coming out of his ears. So the others didn't hate him after all it was just Beomgyu that did. Beomgyu thought he wasn't normal. He was trying to do his best. His lip began to wobble again and a pair of strong arms pulled him into their chest letting him cry against them, not caring that he was probably ruining a very expensive jacket. “shh don't listen to him Little Kai. Don't listen to any of it” Tae hushed in his ear “you're a good person I can feel it and sometimes bad people want to hurt good people because they're jealous.” “Taehyung-hyung is right Hyuka. We don't think that about you and we promise to make it up to you about your birthday. We'll do a whole week of whatever you want to celebrate. Maybe we can go to the aquarium? You liked that last time we went. We had to drag you away from the dolphins” Soobin was at his feet now his wall of protection deeming him safe to approach. “B..b..but he said I..i..I'm not n..normal. Is there something wrong with me Hyung?” He wasn't even sure if he aimed it at Soobin or his hyungs in general. He just wanted to know, to understand, why Beomgyu hated him so much when all he was trying to be was himself. Big Hit had never forced him into pretending to be an entirely different person like most idol labels did. They just let him be him and let him enjoy his life so why wasn't that good enough for him? 

“HueningKai” their boss said standing up “I assure you that there is nothing wrong with you and even if there was it would have no effect on how much you are loved by those around you. You on the other hand” he pointed a sharp finger at Beomgyu “Are a disgrace and a bully and are no longer welcome at this label. We will make the announcement tomorrow that TXT will be continuing as a four piece and we will NOT be hiding the details of why that happened. I will not let you join another label where you can abuse other boys younger than you. You will go back to your dorm now and by midday tomorrow you will return your key to Soobin and return home to your family. Tonight I would like HueningKai to spend the night in your care” he said looking back at BTS and away from the furious yet shocked boy now standing alone on the other side of the room “I trust you will make him comfortable and keep him safe till it's okay for him to return home tomorrow.” All members of BTS gave their assurances that he would be okay with them. “The rest of you but especially you Soobin and you Yeonjun should have taken better note of how your maknae was being treated. You allowed him to be pinched by Beomgyu without even noticing you allowed him to destroy and steal his property without even noticing. That does not look good on any of you and does not show the proper leadership skills I once saw in you Soobin” all the boys hung their head in shame. “Now all of you go home and think over this meeting and what you need to do in future if you want to remain as a band on this label. You will be on a probationary period for as long as I see fit till I am certain you are properly taking care of each other.” his bandmates nodded and looked at him apologetically making his heart hurt as he clung tightly on to Taehyung-hyung. When they were left alone with their boss once more he spoke again “HueningKai I hope I can be the first in trying to make this up to you by wishing you a Happy Birthday. Don't take what happened to heart as I'm sure your band mates care about you deeply and this was just the meddling of a jealous boy having a tantrum. If you have any concerns in the future please don't hesitate to come and talk to me or one of your hyungs here and we will sort it out before things get bad again. Now I think it's getting late and even your hyungs are probably getting tired by now so go home get some sleep and tomorrow it will be a new day.” He thanked their boss and let himself be lead out of the room by Taehyung-hyung and what he assumed was Jimin-Hyung on his other side. 

They lead him down a few flights of stairs instead of the lift and into the awaiting car. He was once again sat in-between Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-Hyung as he shivered against the cold night air. “Are you cold little Kai?” Jimin asked from the seat in front. He nodded and leaned closer into Yoongi-hyung's warm chest but was quickly bombarded with a pile of blazers being dropped on top of him as the band members in front throw their own coats at him which Hoseok-Hyung quickly arranged to cover his entire body. “Thank you” he whispered amongst all the fabric. 

He dozed off and on for a while waking only occassionly to hear brief snippets of conversation in the car “He's so sweet” he recognised Namjoons voice “I could slap the little prick” that was Yoongi “Can we keep him?” “You can't keep people like pets Kookie” Jin. When they finally got to their destination Hoseok-Hyung gently shook his shoulder and whispered “we're home Kai” in his ear. He yawned loud and pulled some of the coats further around him as the others climbed out the car. Yoongi grabbed the ones he wasn't carrying and the older boys lead him up into their own dorm. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the spacious dorm they now lived in. It was at least three time's the size of theirs and way way tidier than theirs to. He wondered if they had people that cleaned it for them. He watched as each boy split up around the room going about the business as they got in. Taehyung went to one end of one of the sofas Jungkook went to the other and Jimin sprawled himself across them both with his head on Taehyung his feet on Jungkook. Namjoon went to a desk in the corner and started furiously writing something in a pad of paper and in the corner to the left of the sofa Hoseok was sat on a arm chair with Yoongi in his lap watching something on Hoseoks phone. He jumped a little when Jin came up behind him “When was the last time you ate anything?” he asked . He thought back a little...did he have lunch? Or had there not been time? “I think I had breakfast?” Jin made a little O face like he was shocked “Right you go sit with the others and I'll make something up. No ifs ands or buts you've got to eat. Sit. Now” he hurried him over into a seat and then rushed into the kitchen area behind the living space. 

“Don't worry about him Kai he's more of a mother hen than Yoongi and Hobi some times” Jungkook said and giggled mischievously when two identical pillows were hurled at him and an indignant “HEY” could be heard from the kitchen. 'Do you wanna watch a movie” Jungkook asked. The boy was the closest to him in age but even then he seemed so much more mature than him so being spoken to so informally by him made him feel all funny. “It's to late Kookie just put a show on let the kid eat and then let him get some sleep. Same goes for all of you.” Namjoon said without looking up from his writing, “ugh FINE. What kind of shows do you like to watch?” he thought about it for a second. He liked funny things, he liked fantasy things with fairy's and dragons and princesses in castles, he liked musicals and drama but he definitely didn't like scary things. He listed his likes to the boys and Jimin gestured for Jungkook to give him the remote. “I know just the thing” he pressed a few buttons on the remote and a show with a jaunty theme song started up 'way back in days of old there was a legend told about a hero known as galavant' it went and even Namjoon and Jin in their respective corners seemed to sing along. He settled into his seat and sat back and watched as the story began to unfold. 

Part way through the second episode Jin brought him over a bowl of hot noodles with beef in and lots of vegetables. It smelled amazing it made his tummy growl so loud the others could hear it over the TV “Thank you Hyung” he fumbled with the chop sticks and brought the first bite up to his mouth and groaned at the amazing flavours that hit his tongue “It's so goood” he sighed. Jin looked smug as he walked back to wash up. 

By the time he'd finished his supper and the second episode rolled to a close he was falling asleep I the comfy arm chair. “Come on Little Kai let's get you some pyjamas and into bed.” he nodded and let himself be hauled to his feet by Yoongi and lead down the corridor to the rooms “Do you want to have your own bed or do you want to share? It's perfectly okay if you don't want to sleep alone” He didn't want to sleep alone. Sleeping on his own was scary most of the time but he didn't have Soobin here to crawl into bed with or Yeonjun to run his fingers through his hair until he calmed down and fell back to sleep and worst of all he didn't have his bunny to protect him. “not alone” he said. “okay, do you want to share with me and Hoseok? Theres more than enough room to fit one more.” he nodded and followed the older boy to his room. He expected when he went to the room to find two beds which were both large enough to be shared by two people. What he hadn't expected to find was one large bed big enough to fit ten people. “Yoongi-hyung” he asked staring at the bed. “hmm” Yoongi replied rustling through what he assumed was Hoseoks pyjamas to find some that will fit him “Do you share a bed with Hoseok-Hyung?” Yoongis head went up suddenly and he turned to face him. “We do yes...we have for a few years now after we realised we were more than just friends. Is that a problem for you?” he shook his head vigorously he didn't have a problem with people being in love “No, I just I hope I can find someone who wants to be more than just friends with me one day” he'd dreamed about what his wedding day looked like on more than one occasion and more recently it ha featured the same person as his spouse over and over again but he wasn't going to tell anyone about that. That was his secret. “You will one day but no until you're older or they'll have to face all seven of your parents in this house” he giggled at Yoongi referring to them as his parents. he'd've liked that. To be raised by them. It probably involved a lot less moving and learning new languages. 

“here. Try these on. They'll probably be a bit short but Hoseoks one of the only people in this band that actually wears clothes to bed.” it sounded like Yeonjun. The first time he'd run into his room he'd got more than a little bit of shock. Hoseok slipped in through the door wearing striped blue pyjamas and yawning loudly. He pulled the bed spread down to the foot of the bed and lay down on the left side. “come on Kai jump on in and get warm.” he shuffled his bare feet across the carpet trying to build up some friction to warm his cold toes before climbing into the right side of the bed trying to take up as little room as possible. “aww come on little Kai you don't have to hide over there. Get in the middle and we can both hold you tonight and keep bad dreams at bay. He didn't need asking twice as he shuffled closer to Hoseok and let him wrap a long arm around him. “That's better”. Yoongi was stood watching them from the door with a soft expression on his face “aren't my boys a picture.” he sighed “Well we wont be if you don't hurry up and get in and pull the duvet up. Beds getting cold come on Yoongi” Hoseok whined. “I will in a second I just have to do one thing first” and he slid out the door quickly and they could hear his steps down the corridor then some mumbled voices and the footsteps came back and the door opened again and Yoongi entered holding something behind his back. “Got a present for you Little Kai” he said still hiding what ever it was “well its more from Jin than me but you get the idea” he pulled a white plushie llama from behind his back and held it out to him to take. He took it and squished it tightly in his arms and felt its warmth against him “His name is RJ and Jin has hundreds of him but he wanted you to have this one as a birthday present.” he loved it it was soft and cute and everything he loved. He could feel Hoseok-Hyung smiling against his back and Yoongi-hyung was smiling at him to as he got into bed beside him and joined his boyfriend (oh my god he couldn't believe he could say they were boyfriends) in hugging him. “Goodnight Birthday boy” Yoongi mumbled half asleep already. “Goodnight Little Kai” Hoseok said to. He snuggled down between then RJ held tight against his chest. “G'night” he whispered. Maybe everything was going to be okay.

The next morning he woke up to an empty bed except for RJ and the sheets on either side of him were cold. He peaked over at the clock beside him and saw it was gone ten in the morning and he'd overslept. He hoped his Hyungs weren't mad at him. He staggered out of bed as usual dragging his plushie behind him as he yawned and walked down the corridor to where their living space at been. It looked empty. Maybe he had the wrong room? Was this dorm big enough for two living spaces that were identical?. He turned back to go look in the other direction when a loud bang made him jump out of his skin and confetti rained down on him “SURPRISE!!!!!!” loads of voices yelled and he turned back to see that all of BTS as well as his remaining bandmates were hiding behind various pieces of furniture with balloons and party poppers and sweet treats. Tae and Jimin were sticking their heads out from behind the hallway wall and he soon found out why as they entered the room carrying a cake with vanilla icing and lots of dolly mixture on and two candles that were shaped like the numbers 1 and 6. They all sang him a chorus of happy birthday and dragged him into the living room and pushed him into one of the stools at the breakfast bar. “Right do you want breakfast first or cake first” Jin asked holding a knife in one hand and a frying pan in the other. “Cake first then breakfast then more cake” he said giggling. Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook of BTS and Taehyun of his own band giggled with him “Hey the man knows what he wants” Yeonjun said patting him on the head. “Cake, breakfast, cake it is then. Namjoon get some plates” They laughed together as they ate their unusual array of morning food that for everyone but him was probably a little bit to sweet for before midday. No one complained though as they each forked the second slice of cake down their throats and Namjoon even had to smack Jungkooks hand away from grabbing a third slice “Wait till later it's not your birthday yet” the older boy sighed and pouted but winked at him when their Hyung turned his back with a sly smile. 

After they had washed up all the plates and put the remaining cake in the fridge to consume later Namjoon pulled his phone out “Right, the itinerary for today is surprise breakfast” “we've done that” “I know that Yoongi” “Then we have a trip to the aquarium with tickets to see the dolphin show at two. Then we have shopping booked at the mall with our security from 4:40 till 7 then back here for a party then we can drive the four of you home.” Oh my god, he thought. They'd organised all that for him already? How early had they gotten up? They'd already been out and got cake and balloons and got his bandmates and now they were taking them out all day? Best birthday ever. “Everyone go get changed and showered or whatever now and be ready to leave in 20 minutes. Kai Soobin's brought you a change of clothes and some comfy shoes. If you wanna have a shower just use what ever is left on the side and there are spare towels in the airing cupboard” he said and marched off to his own room to get ready. 

He looked over at his bandmates now he was finally alone with them. All of them were looking nervous to be alone finally. “Hey” he said giving them a small wave. “Hey Hyuka...look...I'm sorry we didn't celebrate yesterday....that bastard admitted he took your birthday off the calendar to 'try and teach you a lesson' if we'd've known we would've done something. Celebrated with you. And if we had known how he was bullying you I'd've beat his ass myself” Yeonjun said finally stepping forward to give him a hug which he accepted gratefully. He loved his Hyungs and now he knew they really did love him to so how could he be mad at them for something that wasn't their fault. “I love you guys” he told them “But you definitely have to make it up to me by coming on the carousel at the mall later and NO sitting in the carriage we've all got to grab a rooster!” Yeonjun groaned whilst Soobin smiled and Taehyun laughed at their reactions. “My birthday my choice!” he laughed taking the stack of clothes off Soobin and running back into the room he'd slept in. 

They got the aquarium around quarter to one and it looked almost deserted apart from the staff. Had Big Hit organised this for him? Had they really bought out an entire aquarium for the day so he could go see the cute animals for his birthday? That was so cool!!! Three members of staff greeted them at the door and handed them each a map of where all the different sea life was which they all looked over even though he knew they'd let him pick where they went anyway. “Can we go see the turtles first Hyung? Their closest to the entrance? And then the penguins? Why does an aquarium have penguins anyway? Aren't they for zoos?” he was a rush of questions as he looked at all the information signs that lined the wall to the turtles room. “Penguins are semi aquatic so fit right in at our little sea world here” a staff member explained as she lead them down the path. 

The room with the turtles in was huge filled with what looked like three miniature beaches built around the room. Each beaches sea had waves and sand and even some little decorative trees along the shore line. “We try to make our turtles habitats as natural as possible for them. We give them sand to lay their eggs and plenty of space to swim around in as well as items to keep them entertained.” she explained leading them to the largest of enclosures. “Here we have our eldest turtle resident who was sent to us from a zoo in America His name is Sarge” she pointed at a dark shadow in the water that was getting bigger and bigger as it approached. “LOOK HYUNG!” He grabbed at the nearest person to him which turned out to be Taehyung “LOOK AT HOW BIG IT IS” Taehyung smiled at him and peaked into the water “Oh wow he really is massive” “Sarge is also known for being one of our greediest residents and is often kept separate from his friends as he will steal all their food” he gasped “Naughty Sarge don't steal things” he admonished making the other boys and the staff member laugh. 

After the turtles they went to see the penguins like he'd requested and they even let him feed a couple of them which he loved even if it took way to long to scrub the smell of fish off his hands after. Then they got to walk through the glass tunnel and see all the different fishes swimming around them. They stopped for a while to take lots of photos both singularly, as the respective bands and all together and even got a few good shots of them with a shark in the background before the staff member told them the dolphin show would be starting soon. 

They took their seats in the arena and looked down at the large pool in front of them. There were various pool toys floating around but no sign of any dolphins. Then a whistle sounded and as if by magic two dolphins lept into the air and back into the water making it splash up and spray them all. “Woah!” Jimin yelled “my hair!” “Still looks just as good as it did before. Stop bitching” Tae told him. They watched the dolphins jump around and balance balls on their noses and spin hula hoops and it was one of the coolest things he'd ever seen. He couldn't even stay in his chair as he jumped up and down excitedly watching the show whilst they all cheered them on. At the end they were allowed to throw some treats to the dolphins and even pet them as a thank you for their performance and it was the strangest and most wonderful experience of his life. They were soft and almost rubbery and cool against his hand and he wanted to give one a big hug but he didn't want to hurt it either. The whistle sounded again and the dolphins went back to their enclosures and it was time for them to head to the mall. 

The mall was less empty with a few shoppers that were already inside being allowed to continue their shop. The entrance to the mall was lined with people wondering what was going on as well as more than a few paparazzi waiting to get a glimpse of the VIP guests. The security got out of the cars first and formed a barrier around the car which they all climbed into and suddenly screams sounded from every direction and people yelled all of BTS's names and he even heard his a few times. Flashes went off as photographers snapped photos before they finally managed to get into the mall and gates were put up to prevent more people entering. It was big and spacious about four stories high with a little funfair in the middle. The food hall was on the top floor and the grocery related shops were on the ground floor but second and third were full of clothes shops and toy shops and gadget shops galore. “Can we go on the carousel before we go upstairs?” he asked “They promised they'd ride on the roosters with me to make up for forgetting my birthday” he explained poking his tongue out at Yeonjun who groaned that he'd remembered that. “Do we have to? Can't we just watch?” “Nuh Huh you promised. Rooster each.” “Ugh fine” “okay so that's 10 adults and one string bean for the carousel than please” Namjoon said to the attendant for the ride. They all clambered on a rooster each with Yoongi and Hoseok sharing the two seated horse in front though he thought Yoongi was probably regretting that choice as Hoseok started making horse noises, pulling on the reigns and kicking at the back of the horse as if trying to giddy it up. 

The ride was fun and even Yeonjun has a smile on his face as it pulled to a stop and they all clambered down and agreed to split into little pods to go shopping before meeting back in the centre in two hours. His little pod ended up being not so little as after initially being with Soobin and Yeonjun whilst Taehyun went with Namjoon and Jin he was soon joined by Yoongi and Hoseok and then two shops later by Jimin and Taehyung. They looked around various stores and tried on silly outfits and tried to convince Yoongi that he definitely needed the glowing princess crown from the toy shop before Yoongi got a text alert telling him the two hours had passed and they needed to go find the others. They looked over the banister of the escalator to see Namjoon, Jin and Taehyun were already waiting for them all laden down with bags much like they were. Namjoon appeared to do a headcount “we're missing one” he said counting again “where's Soobin?” they all looked around. He was sure he was with them when they left the store cos he was playfully shoving Yeonjun around. He looked up at the floor above and couldn't see him. “SOOBIN?” Yeonjun yelled into the rafters “where are you?” “COMING” came the reply and they finally saw him scurry across the floor above where they had been and down the escalator. “where did you go?” he asked “Had to grab one last thing. Come on lets go” Security ushered them back to the car and they attempted to squeeze themselves and their bags all into the limousine “Did you have a good day then Little Kai?” Yoongi asked him from underneath the massive pile of bags so high he couldn't actually see anything but the top of his hair. “It was AWESOME! I got three new games to play and another llama friend to keep RJ company” “Glad you enjoyed it.” 

They got back to BTS's dorm and unloaded their bags and he noticed that whilst they had left balloons in the place when they'd gone out it was now full of banners and streamers and their was an array of party food on the tables. “How did this happen?” he asked in awe looking at the spread. “A little gift from our dear manager” Jimin said winking as he followed the others into the room. “All of this is for me?” he was shocked he didn't think there would be that much fuss about him. “Who else would it be for other than our favourite little Kai?” Taehyung said giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and eating and dancing and singing and opening presents they'd stealthily bought for him. So far he'd gotten three designer jackets more expensive than even the stage costumes he'd got to wear, a cool set of top of the range headphones a variety of sneakers he loved and Yeonjuns has even got him a cute little art set with lots and lots of glitter in it which he was going to make sure he regretted later. 

The end of the day came and he was almost unable to move from the amount of food he'd eaten and he and Jungkook definitely hadn't finished off the rest of his cake together. “Come on lets get all this stuff packed up. I'll drive you back to your dorms” Hoseok said helping him off the floor where he lay in his semi food coma. “this has been the best birthday ever” he sighed leaning into the older boy “ever ever”. “We're glad we could make it special for you little Kai now come on before you all fall asleep on the floor and give yourselves sore backs.” the other three boys groaned as they heaved themselves off the floor and helped clear the empty plates into the dishwasher and the gifts back into their bags. Each member of BTS hugged him individually and wished him happy birthday and promised to meet up soon before they went on tour again. 

He snoozed on the ride home and Yeonjun and Soobin had to practically drag him into their dorm and dumped him on his bed. He instinctively pulled the plushie bunny in close. He was so happy and so tired now he didn't even notice the empty spaces where Beomgyu's stuff had once been. He did feel Hoseok come into the room and wish him a final happy birthday and kiss his forehead before leaving. 

He was woken up again a few hours later by someone whispering his name “Hyuka” it was Soobin kneeling beside his bed “What's wrong?” he said worriedly thinking their might be an intruder or something and his leader had come to warn him to hide. “shh nothings wrong don't wake the others. I just wanted to give you one last gift before it struck midnight. Its the reason I snuck off earlier.” he held up a medium sized white bag with tissue coming out the top. The logo on the bag was for the toy store at the mall they'd been at. He sat up a little and pulled the tissue out the bag followed by the plush dolphin within. “I thought you'd like it after seeing the dolphins today” Soobin said clearly shy as if he wouldn't love it “I love it Hyung” he said flinging his arms round the older boys neck “It's perfect. Thank you” Soobin smiled at him “I'm glad. Now go back to sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning” He fell asleep before Soobin even left the room holding his dolphin close to his heart. 

When he woke up the next day their phones were going wild. It seemed Big Hit had already released their statement. 

_In light of recent events we are regretful to announce that Beomgyu of the the idol group TXT has been asked to leave the band. This decision was not taken lightly but after a serious case of bullying and abuse against a fellow band remember came to light we had no choice but to end his contract with us. He has been returned home to his family and will have no further association with this label. TXT shall continue on as a four piece and we have many exciting announcements to come in the next few weeks. We will be making no further statements at this present time on the matter._

He almost felt sad for Beomgyu even after all he'd put him through. He hoped he found the solace he needed in whatever he did next.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate me i love Beomgyu hes a good egg this was written initially as a joke cos of how much he likes to tease Hyuka cos of all his teddys. I know he'd never REALLY be mean to him.


End file.
